


Dangorooz

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Fleur belajar melafalkan kata yang rumit.





	Dangorooz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

" _Dangorooz_."

"Bukan ' _orooz_ ', Delacour," ralat si lelaki bersurai merah sambil memutar sedikit pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Ulangi setelahku,  _dangerous_."

Sang wanita pirang yang dipanggil Delacour tergagap pelan. " _D-dango―_ "

" _Dange_ ," potong si lelaki cepat. "Jangan arahkan pelafalan huruf E itu ke huruf O."

" _Dan-dange ... dange ..._ "

"Nah, benar!" Mata si lelaki spontan berkilat-kilat bahagia. "Lanjutkan, sedikit lagi, Delacour.  _Dangerous_."

" _Dangerooz_." Wanita itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan itu.  _Dangeroos ... d-dangeroos ... d-dange―_ "

"Pelan-pelan saja," potong si lelaki untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Butuh istirahat sejenak?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Sore itu, dua orang pekerja Gringotts―salah satunya pekerja tetap, yang satunya masih magang―tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak umum dilakukan di bank. Yang wanita, Fleur Delacour, tengah mengenyam pendidikan di luar kurikulum Beauxbatons: bahasa Inggris. Dan wanita itu mendapatkan pendidikannya bukan dengan sekolah lagi ataupun mengikuti kelas khusus bahasa Inggris bagi pendatang dari luar negeri.

Wanita itu memperhalus kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya dengan les privat bersama seorang pekerja Gringotts, William 'Bill' Weasley, yang kebetulan adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Delacour?"

"Oh." Fleur mengedip satu kali. Entah mengapa Bill selalu menanyakan pertanyaan itu setiap sang wanita melamun meski hanya beberapa saat. "Tidak, tidak ada."

"Aku tahu kau kesulitan mempelajari pelafalan yang tidak sesuai dengan lidahmu ini," ucap Bill diiringi senyuman tipis yang diam-diam membuat Fleur meleleh. "Kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupi kesulitanmu, Delacour, kalau memang ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, bilang saja."

Mana mungkin Fleur bilang bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sang mentor?

"Memang sulit, bahasa Inggris itu," balas Fleur sambil mengangkat dagunya, berusaha menjaga citranya sebagai wanita terhormat keturunan  _veela_. "Tetapi sedikit-sedikit aku mulai bisa melafalkannya meski memang banyak yang tidak sesuai dengan bahasa ibuku. Seperti huruf H yang dilafalkan dengan jelas, R yang samar tetapi masih terdengar, juga N yang masih terdengar meski setelahnya ada konsonan lain. Banyak yang menyulitkan, memang, tetapi menyenangkan untuk dipelajari."

Senyum Bill melebar sesaat kala mendengar penuturan sang gadis. "Pengalaman pribadi, eh?"

"Tepat," jawab Fleur diiringi tawa pelan nan anggun. "Dulu aku selalu menyebut Harry sebagai 'Arry, dan aku baru menyadari sekarang bahwa itu bukanlah pelafalan yang benar."

Bill tergelak. "Entah mengapa dapat kubayangkan betapa muaknya Harry itu dipanggil dengan pelafalan yang salah olehmu."

"Pemikiran itu juga terlintas di benakku entah atas alasan apa."

"Ah ya, pembahasan ini jadi mengingatkanku atas sesuatu." Bill memajukan posisi duduknya, otomatis diikuti Fleur yang duduk di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya ada pemikiran yang diam-diam sering melintas di dalam benakku juga mengenaimu, Delacour."

"Oh?" Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Fleur diam-diam senang dengan pernyataan itu. Jangan-jangan Bill juga jatuh cinta padanya meski tidak pada pandangan pertama? "Pemikiran apa itu?"

"Tentang mengapa kau magang di Gringotts Diagon Alley," lanjut Bill sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Di Prancis juga ada cabang Gringotts, 'kan? Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk magang di Inggris, khususnya di Diagon Alley?"

Fleur berdeham pelan. Sayang sekali pemikiran di awal tadi membuatnya terbang kelewat tinggi sehingga kini dia harus terpaksa mendarat dengan tidak nyaman di darat. "Tujuan utamaku magang di Inggris sebenarnya karena aku ingin memperbaiki kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisku."

"Kurasa itu bukan alasan yang kuat." Bill mengangguk satu kali. "Kemampuan berbahasa Inggris bisa diasah sendiri dengan rajin membaca, atau kau bisa mengikuti kursus bahasa Inggris di negaramu sendiri. Benar?"

"Tidak salah," sambut Fleur sambil menoleh sedikit ke kiri namun tidak melepaskan kontak mata dari netra biru Bill. "Tapi bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya, benar?"

Bill mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Setuju."

"Omong-omong." Fleur mengganti posisi duduknya, meletakkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan menumpukan tangan di atas lutut kanan. "Aku masih belum bisa melafalkan  _dangeroos_  dengan benar."

Bukannya mengiyakan, Bill malah melantunkan tawa. "Kau hanya perlu mengganti ' _roos_ ' dengan ' _rous_ ', Delacour, dan selesai, kau berhasil melafalkannya."

"Perkataanmu selalu membuatnya terdengar mudah untuk dilakukan," timpal Fleur sambil menegakkan badan. " _Roos, rooz, rouz, r-rous_?"

"Benar," angguk Bill. "Sekarang gabungkan dengan suku kata sebelumnya,  _dangerous_."

" _Dangeroos_." Fleur mendecak kesal. " _Dangerouz. Dangerous_."

Bill tidak berkata-kata, tetapi kilat matanya membuat Fleur sadar bahwa ia akhirnya telah melafalkan kata itu dengan benar.

" _Dangerous_ ," ulang wanita pirang itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. " _Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous_!"

"Rupanya ada yang candu," komentar Bill sambil tertawa kecil.

Fleur ikut menyuarakan tawa. "Pelafalanku sudah benar,  _dangerous_?"

Anggukan kecil Bill mendahului kata sebagai respons. "Sudah sangat tepat."

"Akhirnya," gumam Fleur pelan sambil membentuk senyum bangga yang selalu menjadi ciri khas seorang Fleur Delacour. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Selanjutnya kau punya kata apa lagi untuk kulafalkan, Weasley?"

"Oh, kau masih mau belajar?"

Fleur mengerjap. "Maksudnya?"

"Karena kau berhasil mengucapkan  _dangerous_  dengan benar setelah usaha yang cukup keras ...," Bill menjeda kalimatnya sejenak sambil membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Ia letakkan dua lembar kertas hitam di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Fleur, sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, "bagaimana kalau kita―aku dan kau sebagai rekan kerja―pergi menonton pertunjukan ini? Yah, hitung-hitung hadiah dariku atas pencapaianmu yang,  _ehem_ , luar biasa."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulut sang wanita pirang keturunan  _veela_  itu. Setelah memikirkan segala hal dengan cemas selama beberapa bulan, memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Bill padanya, memikirkan apakah perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi antara dirinya dan Bill, bagaimana Fleur bisa menolak ajakan pria itu? Ini pertanda baik, bukan?

"Bagaimana, Delacour?" tanya Bill lagi sambil menggeser tiket pertunjukan yang tadi ia keluarkan dari laci mejanya, berharap Fleur tergiur untuk ikut dengan gerakan kecil itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak―"

"Aku mau," potong Fleur cepat―untuk yang pertama kalinya dia berhasil memotong omongan Bill. Wanita itu berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap datar, wajahnya tetap tegas, dan senyumnya tetap normal agar Bill tidak menyadari pesta di dalam hatinya. Sulit sekali dengan semua dorongan kebahagiaan ini, Fleur harus jujur. "Aku tidak menolak ajakanmu, Weasley, tetapi dengan satu syarat."

Bill mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Mulai saat ini, panggil aku Fleur."

Gelak pelan spontan keluar dari mulut Bill. "Itu bukan hal yang sulit dilakukan,  _Fleur_ ," ucap pria bersurai merah itu sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Ia ambil tiket yang tadi ia sodorkan kepada Fleur dengan tangan kiri, lalu ia sodorkan tangan kanannya pada Fleur. "Selama kau juga memanggilku Bill, atau William, yang mana saja tidak masalah selama bukan Weasley lagi."

Fleur menyambut tangan besar sang pria dengan tangan kirinya. "Tentu saja, William."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, selebrasi dulu, boleh?
> 
> YAYYY!!! /NAK
> 
> Akhirnya wacana setelah sekian juta(?) tahun untuk membuat BillFleur terlaksana jugaaa, ya ampun :")) sebenernya ada draft lain mengenai pasangan ini yang nyantol di notes online-ku sejak sekian lama, tapi aku kehilangan sense untuk ngelanjutinnya. Akhirnya usut punya usut(?), aku membuat kisah baru dengan menggunakan keahlianku: satu scene, ehehe.
> 
> Entah mengapa aku merasa di sini Fleur OOC sekali ... meski aku juga nggak begitu yakin karena karakternya nggak begitu banyak diceritakan, tapi entahlah, sepertinya aku butuh kritik dan saran mengenai karaterisasi mereka berdua ini.
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
